Love Vs Hate
by lonelybunny14
Summary: Serena and Darien are both in the same school, own clubs, and are both gang leaders in New York. But here's the catch, they're both in seperate gangs and supposed to hate each other as well as Diomand.
1. First Sight

Love Vs.HateBy:lonelybunny14 & moonzulema

Summary:Serena and Darien are both in the same school, own clubs, and are both gang leaders in New York. But here's the catch, they're both in seperate gangs and supposed to hate each other as well as Diomand. When they first start going out they don't know what they really do. Then they get a big surprise when they bump into each other... gang and all! What will happen between the 2 groups. Will they kill each other, help each other or will Diomand get to them first? You'll have to read the rest to find out.:)

Gangs

Serena's gang: Darien's gang:  
Serena Darien

Ami Zoicite

Raye Jadeite

Lita Nephrite

Mina Kunzite

Andrew Kakusui

Chp.1 FirstSight

She was getting ready to go to school, just like every morning. Finishing the touches on her by tying a red scrunchy on her golden hair just before her done bun fell from her hands. This girls' name is Serena. "Serena! Hurry up!" called her friend, Raye. "We're gonna be late again." "I'm coming!" Serena called out as she ran out of her door. Serena closed the door of her room as she walked out. She came to two mirror doors, which was the elevator, pressed the button, got in. While taking the elevator was taking her downstairs, she was thinking about what to where that night. The doors opened and Serena stepped out."Hey, what happened to you? You're usually the first one downstairs after breakfast and after changing," her friend Lita said. "Well after my 5o'clock morning workout today, I was really beat." Serena stated.  
"So lets get going," cried her other friend Mina. "Amy's waiting in the car, since we always go out at the same time together. She doesn't want to go without us. And she always does with me."

Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina are Serena's best friends in the whole world. The five of them are in a gang and own a club. The 5 run it together with their friend, Andrew. He also is in their gang, he's the only boy.

"Hey Serena, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Lita. "You seemed quite out of it today. Is everything okay?" "Yeah, i'm great.  
i just have a funny feeling that something today is different." "If you feel funny, maybe i should drive. We are at your car, if you didn't know"  
Serena looked in front of her after staring at the floor or Lita. "Oh"  
She laughed a bit nervously, "maybe you should drive today Lita"  
"Yeah, we all know you don't want to hurt your precious,  
beautiful silver convertible eclipse," Raye added. She had been listening to part of the conversation.

"Ha, ha Raye, very funny," Serena replied, "maybe you should be a comedian?" "Nah. i have too much fun running a club with you guys and being in this gang," Raye replied. "True." With that said, they got into their cars. Lita driving with Serena, Amy driving with Mina, and Raye driving with Andrew. They were going to school, were eveyone feared them. Serena was in the passengers seat of the car today, letting the wind blow on her face. She was deep in thought, wondering how today would be so different that it made her act this way.

"Hey Serena," Lita said to her friend sitting next to her in the passengers seat. Serena looked away from her side window and said,"yeah, what is it?" "Um... you're still acting a bit strange, is everything okay?" "yeah... no...i don't know. Something tells me today is different." "Well, we don't have any tests -of course you never acted like this even if we did have a test- it doesn't really matter because you'd know the material and you'd pass that test." "I don't have a test today Lita," Serena said.

"Don't worry. One night at the club surronded by hot guys will cheer you up."

"Okay, okay." Serena was glad her friend cheered her up. Lita knew that bringing up the night club would cheer her up.

Darien's Place

Darien was waiting outside the Bronx University for his gang. He left earlier from the mansion than expected. He had business to atend to. All of a sudden he saw a silver convertible eclipse. The top and window were down, so he got a good view of the people inside. What he saw made his breath get trapped in his lungs. He saw a girl like no other. Sure the brunett was o.k., but the blonde was beyond words. Darien was set in a different world. He wanted to call out to her, but then he couldn't.  
Because of Beryl. Beryl went up to him and gave him a kiss on the lip. Darien saw the beutiful blonde godess watch the scene. The car was soon out of view.  
Beryl said, "Lte's go inside baby." "I have to wait for the boys," replied Darien,  
still looking at the where the eclipse use to be. "Go inside, and I'll meet you there." Beryl nodded and left.

Darien started thinking when will he see her again. Then the boys came and saw him daydreaming. "Yo, Darien. What are you thinking about?" said Zoicite.(He's going to be a guy)

"Just about-"

"Beryl," said Jadiete before Darien could respond.

"What?" asked Darein.

"You're thinking about Beryl, right?" Darien just stared blankly into space again.

"**DARIEN**!" they all yelled.

"What!" he said.

"Come on. We know you're thinking about of... wait a sec," said Jadeite. "That's a way different stare than you have for Beryl!"

"Yeah Darien, what's going on?" questioned Kunzite.

"Uh..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Kakusui.

"O.k o.k. Sheesh! I saw a girl that I"ve never seen befor here. I think she may be new or something."

"Or something," repeated Nephrite.

"Huh?"

"Darien, you've dated or seen nearly every hot babe in this here **crap hole** until you kept Beryl as your girl or she kept you?... Whatever, the point is you would have seen her."

"Yeah but don't forget, this school is pretty big, so it's a possibility that he's never seen her. None of us have," explained Zoicite.

"True," they all nodded.

"Well we better get to class before we're late," said Zoicite.

"Ugh," they all groaned beside Darien, eager to look for the blonde godess.

"Zoicite, why do you like school so **much!**"

"Because you learn things. Don't forget that most of the things I learn, I use for the group."

They all went into the school, and ready to start a day of torture for their classmates, and a day of fun for them.


	2. Getting Ready

Love Vs.HateBy:lonelybunny14 & moonzulema

Thanks forthe reviews! They really made me and moonzulema feel happy. This is our first fanfic together. Evevn though none of us have never written one before.  
oh i'm so sorry for not saying it before, moonzulema is a good friend of mine. She doesn't have an account here in fanfic, so that's why we had to put it under my name.But so you know we're both writing this fic. Even though she says it's more mine than hers, since i have more ideas than her. Anywaywe're sure your'e bored of reading our author's note so we'll just let you get on with the story. OH and if you have any ideas for us, wereally appreciate itand we'll try to work with it.

Disclaimer: Me nor moonzulema don't own Sailormoon, as much as we'd like to. (I forgot 2 tell u guys in the 1st chp.)

Serena's gang: Darien's gang:  
Serena Darien

Ami Zoicite

Raye Jadeite

Lita Nephrite

Mina Kunzite

Andrew Kakusui

Chp.2 Getting Ready

After they had finished all their classes, Serena and the girls, and Andrew,  
left back home. Serena was still feeling strange. And not even taking her other scared classmates money was helping. Even though she was enjoying herself, but only in the beginning. When they got back home, they all drank soup that the cook made, but Serena skipped it and left to the elevator, to lie down on her bed. She was very deep in thought, that she didn't here someone knocking at the door. Until they started banging, and hard.

"Come in," Serena said. When the door opened, Lita came in with a dinner tray in hand.

"Hey Serena. I thought you might be hungry, so I fixed you up one of my famous chicken noddle and cracker soup. I remember saying it's your favorite soup, since I used to make it for you when you were feeling upset or felt uneasy about something. And it made you feel better, or make the right choice!" Lita started laughing, but stopped as soon as she saw her leader wasn't laughing along. "Listen Serena, we all known each other since we were all teenagers and told each other everything. So, is there something you haven't told us?"

"Lita, I honestly don't know what's wrong. I just have this feeling that's something's going to happen tonight. And i have to face it, no matter what."

"Ok then. I'll just leave you to think and eat your soup."

"Thanks Lita." and with that said Lita left the room and Serena just drank her soup.

Darien

At Dariens' place, things were kind of the same. Darien was still thinking of that beutiful blode godess. During every moment at school he couldn't get the girl out of his mind, not that he wanted to.

The guys had planed to go to The Moolight Rose tonight. It was the hottest dance club in all of New York city.

"Hey Dare! Are you ready to go?" cried Jadiete.

"Yeah,I'm ready. Are the others ready too?" Darei asked.

"Yes, they are. We were waiting for you." They both started walking to the elevator.  
"What took you so long? It's not like you to take this long just to change your clothes."

"I really don't know. I guess after seeing that gorgeous girl, I've felt very different."

"But what about Beryl?"

"Oh ya, I'm dumping her tonight at the club."

"Okay." And with that they left to the parking lot to their cars, with Darien hoping that he could see the godess at The Moolight Rose.

Serena

After eating drinking her soup, Serena changed her outfit. She put on a pair of black pants, a red spaghetti shirt that had designs of roses that's really hard to notcice that they're put together, a pair of red high heels. She made sure they weren't that high, because then she wolud come home with aching feet. And she didn't want that!

"Serena!" Amy called. "If we don't get their soon we're gonna get bad parking spots and then if we get their late, all of the best drinks will gone and then we'll have to drink the cheap bad ones that you ahte so much!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" Serena yelled. Before heading out the door, Serena grabbed her red belt and tied it around her waist. It was a belt that you tied like a ribbon, and on one side it was long and had danging circles on different areas that made a pattern. She was now ready to go dancing.

In the back of her mind, however, she started thinking of that kissing event with a guy with ebony hair and deep blue, gorgeous eyes and that witch Beryl Serena knew as the school slut. She had found someone new, but Serena hadn't seen the guy until now. And for some reason, she felt jealous. She just wanted to claw Beryl's eyes out for taking the guys' eyes off of her.

Serena headed off to the side of the mansion to where all the cars were. Hoping to see that ebony haired man and maybe warn him about Beryl.


	3. First Meetings

Love Vs. Hate By: Lonelybunny14 & Moonzulema

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon (sadly).

I'm sorry we haven't updated, it's just that some people didn't have power because of Hurricane Wilma and we just wanted to give those people a little time. Sorry. Oh! but don't worry, I got my power on Tues. and moonzulema got it, ... i forhot when. Anyway we didn't abondon it and never will. So on with the story! 1 more thing, please don't save we abondoned it because it makes us feel bad. : ( NOW on with the story: )

* * *

Chp.3 First Meetings

Serena's gang: Darien's gang:  
Serena Darien

Ami Zoicite

Raye Jadeite

Lita Nephrite

Mina Kunzite

Andrew Kakusui

At the club Serena and her crew were already in, which didn't take long because the ID checker, Harvey, was apart of another gang that they knew of. They would send her crew any information that might benefit them or each other. In case any danger was near.

So the girls and Andrew are in and Serena tells them, "Hey guys can we get a drink first? I'm really thirsty!"

"Sure Sere. I mean you haven't drank anything since that soup. But of course you do drink soup warm so yeah!" said Lita.

"Ok, but lets hurry up. Remember that I asked Harvey if they could play my favorite song at 8:30 and it's already," Raye galnced at her watch, "8:21. So can we please hurry up before the line gets too long?"

"Stop worrying Raye."

"Yes, I do believe that we will have our drinks before your song comes on," Amy explained.

Before anyone could say anything else Serena was already at the bar ordering all their drinks.  
She knew what they all wanted already.

"I guess no one had to tell her twice about the drinks," laughed Mina. Along with the others.

Darien

Darien and his crew were in line waiting to get in the Moonlight Rose. "What's taking so long!" complained Jadiete.

"Yeah my feet are sour," Kakusui complained too.

"Why are you guys complaining? We were riding in a car - AND neither of you were driving"  
reminded Nephrite. Who was the one driving for both Kakusui and Jadiete.

It had been Zoicite's idea to take 2 cars instead of 6. He thought it would be easier to find two parking spots than 6. Darien was also getting frustrated about waiting in line. He was desperate to see if he could find the blonde goddess in the club. But mostly to brake up with Beryl.  
"Can you please calm down you guys!" he yelled, getting anoyed.

"Darien's right you guys," agreed Zoicite."We're almost in. Look there are only 4 more people in front of us."

After a couple of more minutes they showed their ID's (which are real) and went in. "Finally"  
said relieved Jadiete and Kakusui. "Hey Darien, do you wanna-" Before Jadiete could say anything else, Darien was already at the bar ordering drinks for everyone (sound familiar.  
He knew what everybody wanted already. "I guess you don't have to tell him twice," laughed Kunzite.

Serena

The crew had already drank their drinks and were now on the dance floor. They were each dancing with any random person. "Man, when is my song gonnna come on?" Raye told Serena. She just shrugged. As if on cue, the music changed and Rayes' song came on.

"Whoo!" yelled Raye. I guess you could tell she was happy.  
Serena laughed, and laughed hard. Along with the other girls. When Serena turned the other way,  
she saw the ebony haired guy she saw this morning with Beryl.

"Hey, thanks for the dance," she told the guy she was dancing with "but I have to go." The guy nodded and Serena pushed her way through the crowd to try and get to the mysterious stranger.  
When she got closer she noticed Beryl was with him and they were talking. Well actually Beryl was yelling. Of course, thankfully, you couldn't hear it through the music.

Darien

"Darien!" yelled Beryl. She had spotted Daien on the dance floor looking for something. Or someone.  
"Hi Beryl, I've been looking for you" said Darien as he put his arms around Beryl. "Really?" she asked in a sudductive voice.

"Yes, of course...WE ARE OVER!" Darien yelled, taking Beryl's arms off around from his waist.

"Wait a second Mr.Darien Chiba. What do you mean we're over?" Darien sighed annoyingly. "It means no more US, no more clinging to my arm, which was annoying by the way, NO MORE!" Those were Darien's final words because after they were said he walked away. "No one breaks up with Beryl Sanchez and gets away with it," Beryl muttered under her breath. "You will pay Darien. Oh yes you will."

Serena

Serena sighed in relief. She had overheard their conversation and was relieved she didn't have to tell that guy that Beryl was a slut. Let alone confront this guy.

Serena turned around and started walking away. She went over to talk to Raye. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Well, it looks like somebody has changed their attitude," Lita pointed out. "Yeah. I mean last time we saw you at home you were all down in the dumps," added Raye.

"Was it that guy you were dancing with?" a very curious Mina asked. "If it was, you know have to appprove him,  
and so far I DON'T," Andrew fumed. "Woah, woah, calm down. It has nothing to do with him. I blew him off anyway," Serena grinned.

"So Serena, can I talk to you?" asked a very shocked Amy. "Sure." They both walked awy from their friends across the dance floor. "So you want to tell me what's going on here?" asked a very concerned Amy.

"What are you talking about?" "Serena, come on. You can't fool me. You first think somethings going to happen to you tonight, which nothing has happened thankfully. Then you get depressed and don't eat anything at the house,  
put on this act after we finally think you're ok, and now you're all happy and ok? Sere, what's going on? You have me worried. Along with the girls and Andrew. Tell me, is something or someone bugging you?" "No Amy. It's just that I had this feeling that's all. I guess it I'm all better now"  
"But, how?" "Well, I guess I was happy when I saw Beryl get dumped by this really cute guy." "Phew, it was a guy all along. I thought it was something worse, like... you were sick" "Ames even if I'm sick I could make myself bet"  
"And I DON'T mean a little cold." "Oh. Oh Amy," Serena hugged her friend, "I know you guys worry about me.  
Especially with everything that's happened, but... try not to so much. Because then you guys get distracted and get hurt." Serena finally let go of her friend.  
"Ok. I guess I feel better," Amy said truthfully. "Good," Serena replied happily.

Darien

Darien was quite happy with himself for dumping Beryl. He was going to go tell the guys the good news, when he spotted something that made him even happier.

The blonde goddess.

At seeing her, and knowing that he would get the chance to talk to her, his smile widdened. He noticed that she was talking to a blue haired girl about her size, but just a little taller. 'Wow, the blonde goddess is even more gorgeous than I thought.' Darien was in another trance, but not so in that he couldn't decide to not wait for the blue haired girl to leave, so he could talk to the blonde. Darien moved closer so he could be near by to make sure he got to her before any other guy did.  
Of course, he wasn't worried because most people around campus know who he is so once they see he's found his target they'll leave faster than a speeding bullet.

"Sure of course," Darien heard the angel say. "Well, I'm going to go and see if the others are ok now and tell them what you told me." "Alright."

'This is it,' thought Darien.'I'm finally gonna get to talk to her.'

Darien moved closer to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Serena turned around and was surprised to see the ebony haired man staring right at her. "I'm Darien. Do do you wanna dance?" Darien stumbled to get the words out. 'Wellat least they made it out,' he thought. Serena was still in awe, but finally managed to say, "Yeah sure. I'm Serena by the way."

"Serena?" Darien questioned as they started to dance. "Yeah," she replied with a small nod. "It's a nice name, Serena." 'For the perfect angel', he thought.

"Thanks," she said trying to hide a blush.She was hoping only to warn him about Beryl, but she ended up with more than a _thanks_. Little did she know that they wouldn't be happy for too long.

* * *

Loneylybunny14:Hey, sorry we had to leave you here with not so much info.

Moonzulema: We hope it was enough though.

Both: Well at least Draien finally broke up with Beryl, they met, **AND THEY'RE DANCING!  
R&R please.**


	4. Dance Clubs R 4 More Than Just Dancing

Chp.4 Dance clubs are for more than dancing

Sorry it took so long, but i was really sick and moonzulema until now has internet. anyway here it is. the long awaited Chp.4.

* * *

Serena and Darien were still dancing, and had been dancing for a while.  
"What kind of music do you like to dance?" Darien asked Serena.  
"Well I like to dance mostly slow jams and hip hop songs," she answered. "Anyway, are you and Beryl definitely over"  
"Yes. Why? Are you jealous of me and Beryl"  
"No! Can't a friend just ask another friend if he's officially over with his girlfriend who they had a horrible relationship with"  
"Ex-girlfriend, and yes. But how do you know that I had a horrible relationship with such a selfish girl? Were you spying on me or something"  
"Of course not! Anyways, you thirsty cause I am"  
"Sure lets go get something to drink."

Serena and Darien went to the bar to get drinks. As soon as they got their drinks they decided to just stay at the bar.  
Serena really wanted to know if Darien and Beryl were really over, so she asked way too many questions. This made Darien start laugh.  
"Did you do anything with her or like stuff like that?" she asked.  
"Whoa! Personal question there! We may have come here separately, but we did come here to dance. Not to ask questions"  
"Yeah. You're right"  
Darien ordered a round of bottled waters for them both to bring down the taste of the martinis. As soon as they got their water, they started talking and laughing again, but their worst nightmare was spying on them.

Darien and Sere were having a blast, but Beryl couldn't take it. She knew that she had to do something about that 'meatball head,' and she knew it wouldn't be pretty. But she let them have a little more time before she makes her big commotion. Beryl was watching them, when Darien held Serena's hand in his. Beryl was growing furious with jealousy.

Darien kept on complementing Serena.  
He said, "I've never met such a beautiful girl like you Serena"  
"Yeah. I've never met anyone you either. I mean you're handsome nice, and most importantly such a gentlemen," Serena told him with her head hanging down so that she might be able to hide her blush.  
But as soon as she lifted her head she watched, as Darien got closer to her. And then as if some sort of invisible force, Serena felt she herself move closer to him too. Their lips were about to touch, but Beryl knew she couldn't let that happen.

Beryl went up to them and interfered. As soon as Beryl got to the bar, she separated their joint hands. Serena and Darien stood up as soon as she did that.  
"How could you go out with this 'meatball headed' girl? I'm way better than she is. How could you fall for her? She is sooo not like me!" Beryl yelled.  
'You got that right,' thought both Darien and Serena.  
"Hold up! You have no right to talk to her like that. Besides, we're over Beryl. We have nothing between us anymore," Darien explained to her.  
"But Darien, honey, how could you break up with me and then dance with… her. Again she's not like me. I'm pretty, nice, way better dancer, and many other things"  
'You forgot selfish, evil and big brat,' Serena thought.  
"Did you ever think he dumped you for something else besides me," Beryl sent Serena death glares while she was saying that. "On top that we just met"  
"Oh hell no! You did not just talk to me like that," Beryl said angrily.  
"So what happens if I did"  
"You really don't know who you're messin' with Serena Tsukino. I'm capable of many things. I always get what I want, and right now I want Darien"  
"Um, I do have a say in who I date. And I don't want to date you Beryl," Darien explained.  
"Do you see now? Darien doesn't want to be with you Beryl! So just leave us alone! And how do you know my name anyway"  
"That's for me to know and you never to find out. And no you didn't!" Beryl yelled.  
Beryl went face to face with Serena and slapped her so hard, that Serena fell over. But she didn't let that stop her. Serena got up quickly and slapped her twice.  
'Can't let her have all the fun,' Serena thought. Darien was just staring at the two dumbfounded, thinking that at first he thought Serena was a sweet girl, and now this. Beryl jumped on Serena and started to pull her hair.  
"Is that all you can do Beryl? Pull my hair?" Serena said. Just as she said that, she punched Beryl in the face.  
Beryl's lip started to bleed, but luckily before any more damage could be done, Darien and Harvey separated both girls.  
Darien moved Beryl away from Serena and took her somewhere private, while Harvey took Serena to get something to drink. As Harvey and Serena talked, Darien tried to set Beryl straight.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you realize that we're over? I don't love you anymore. I think I may love someone else," Darien explained to her.  
"That someone else isn't me right? Because that someone is that meatball RIGHT?" Beryl asked, getting angry by the second.  
"Stop talking about her like that. I think you should leave now"  
"Fine I'll leave, but I'll be back. You can count on that," Beryl yelled, and left Darien alone. Darien then left to find Serena. When he found her, he found her with Harvey. He went up to them and asked Serena if she was ok.  
"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up"  
" So, who's this guy?" Darien asked, gesturing to Harvey.  
"Oh. Darien this is my friend Harvey"  
"Nice to meet you Darien. Are you guys like dating?" Harvey asked them both.  
"No!" they both said embarrassed.  
"Alright. Well I have to get going. See you guys later," he said.  
Once Harvey left Darien asked Serena suspiciously, "Were you guys a couple"  
"Well yeah, but I broke up with him. But that was back in high school. We're just friends now. Why do you ask? Jealous"  
"No!" Darien told her, even though he knew it was a lie.  
As soon as Darien was about to ask Serena to dance, Raye interrupted them.  
"Um Serena"  
"Oh hi Raye. This is Darien," Serena introduced them.  
"Hello. Um there's something I need to tell you. And it's really important," Raye explained.  
"Alright. Excuse me," Serena excused herself before following Raye.  
"Serena we just got a call from Bethany, your brothers' girlfriend. She said there was an accident and your brother fell down the stairs," Raye explained. Serena just stared at her, making sure she herd correctly.  
"Ok. Go start the car, I'll be right there"  
Serena went back to Darien to bid him goodbye.  
"Darien I have to go"  
"But when can I see you again?" Darien asked her.  
"Just call me," Serena said as she wrote down her phone number. Then she left without any explanations.


	5. The Visit

Love Vs. Hate By: Lonelybunny14

Hey guys! Im sorry it's been this long but Ive had way too much stuff to handle like family issues, moving issues and a bit of writer's block. But dont wory Im back now and Im already working on the next chapter, and forYu-Gi-Oh! and Holes fans, Im also working on stories for those too. Oh! I almost 4got to tell you guys that Moonzulema will no longer be helping me on the story. I guess she no longer felt that this was important. But this is important to me, so Ill never stop writing this, well soon to be these, stories.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Visit

After Serena and Raye left the club, they started for the next town. They didn't even bother changing their clothes. All that mattered at this point, especially to Serena. Was getting to Sammy.

"Serena, maybe you should slow down. I mean the others are ahead of us," Raye said.

"That's why I'm in a hurry," she replied back. "I feel as if, NO! I know I should be ahead of everyone."

"Serena I know. But if you don't slow down then the only way you'll get there quickly is if you just slam straight into a car! Huh! Do you want that Sere? Do you!"

Serena just stared off straight into space at this. "Serena please. Say something," Raye pleaded.

"Why are you pleading Raye? You never do."

"Because I don't want anything to happen to my leader. None of us do. That's why the group left me with you. Because they know I can snap you out of pretty much anything. Well are they right?" Raye asked curiously. But really trying to make her smile by putting a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Yea. They're right. You can get me out of pretty much anything. It's just that... I wanna now that my brother's o.k." Serena stared at Raye, on the verge of tears. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"If you wanna know then why don't you just call Alex? You remember Alex don't ya? You know Sammy's girlfriend? Someone who has a phone with her?"

"Yea I remember her. But I don't want to call her and then possibly have her lie to me by saying that Sammy's o.k. and not have me worry, and then not have me go all the way over there."

"Well you don't have to worry about knowing how your brother is."

"Why is that?" Serena asked curiously.

"Because we're already here."

Serena stared at the road ahead surprised. 'I didn't even notice,' she thought. "Come on," Raye said. "Lets find a spot, and find out how your little bro is."

"Thanks Raye," Serena said.

* * *

After they found parking in the hospital garage, they hurried to the front entrance of the hospital. They quickly asked what room Sammy Tsukino was in. Once the nurse told them he was in room 36B on the 6th floor, they went running as quickly as they could. They were waiting for the elevator, but once it came people were showing themselves in that luckily Raye and Serena were able to get through.

After going through all the floors before the sixth, they were both relieved they didn't have to be in there for a long time.

"O.k. where can he be?" they asked themselves. After about 10min. they finally found it, a large door that had the number 36B written underneath the window. They opened the door to find Sammy's girlfriend Alex, sitting by his side, and a couple of teardrops falling down her eyes still. She looked up once she heard the sound of the door opening. When she saw it was Raye and Serena, she ran up to Serena and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Serena. I'm deeply truly sorry!" Alex was saying.

"Alex, why are you apologizing? I mean, it's not like you were the one that pushed him down the stairs," Serena told her.

"I know but if he hadn't suggested to get something to drink then…" Serena interrupted her before she could finish.

"Listen Alex. I know that you might blame yourself, but be glad he's still alive."

"Yeah! Serena's right. I'm just glad we're seeing him in a hospital bed instead of a hospital morgue," Raye said.

Once Serena and Alex let each other go, Serena went to sit next to her little brother. She held on to his hand, trying to see if it was possible if he was about to wake up. All Raye and Alex could do was take a seat and watch as Serena whispered words to her brother. After about half an hour, Sammy started to stir. The three girls stood around his bed waiting to see if he was really going to wake up. Sammy opened his eyes, and saw three girls looking straight at him and smiling with tears in their eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

Serena just hugged him, then Raye, and finally Alex. She left her arms around him the most. "Hey! What's wrong Al?" he said trying to reassure her he was safe by rubbing her back softly.

"I'm just so glad you're safe Sam," she told him. After about 1min she finally let go.

"I can't believe you drove all the way over here sis," Sammy said.

"Well you're my little brother. Why wouldn't I come? I love you too much. Besides I wasn't about to leave Alex here taking care of you all by herself."

"Hey Alex, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some coffee?" Raye said looking very serious. She knew the look in Serena's eyes meant she wanted to talk to Sammy alone.

"Sure, why not?" With that said, both girls left both siblings alone. "Well I guess they got thirsty, huh?" Sammy said trying to show as if he didn't know anything.

"Sammy you know they left to give us time to talk. Now, what happened?" Serena asked him seriously. "Well?"

"O.k. Alex went over to the house to watch movies. After awhile we got thirsty after eating too much popcorn. She offered to get the drinks, but I didn't want her to miss the movie because she hadn't seen it. So I went to get them."

"O.k. what happened next?" Serena asked.

"Well, I was by the stairs and I dropped my phone. I bent down to pick it up, but before I was able to get it, I felt someone behind me, and then they pushed me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No. I'm sorry. But if you do find out who did it, what are you going to do to them sis? I know you're capable of almost everything. And that includes hurting someone because of what they did to me." While he said that he was pointing to his scraped arm, fractured knee, and his fractured wrist.

"You should just be lucky that those stairs aren't that big. If they were then, well I just don't want to imagine what would happen," Serena said. With that said Raye and Alex came in with coffee for Serena and Sammy. "Well I think we should go," Serena said.

"But wait!" Alex yelled. "I thought you were going to stay with him."

"Well you two have been through a lot, and I thought that I should stay with him."

"Thank you Serena," Alex said hugging her.

"Just make sure he's safe here."

"Sure." With that said they parted from each other, and Serena went to hug her brother.

She whispered in his ear, "I'll make sure I find the person that did this to you."

With that said, Raye and Serena left.

* * *

In the car Raye drove. The others had rented six rooms for each of them to sleep in. When they got to the hotel, they checked in and looked for the girls and Andrew. Some of their rooms were on different floors so they had to call a meeting in Serena's room.

"So how's your brother Sere?" Andrew asked curious to know how he was, and see if he knew who it was that pushed him to go and beat the shit out of them.

"No, we don't. But we're going to find out whom it is. No one does that to my little brother and gets away with it."

After discussing everything they had to do, they decided to go to bed.

* * *

In the morning, they all stopped by the hospital and brought Sammy cards and flowers to try to help him see that he'll recover quickly. They spent about 3 days in the town before they left. They told Sammy and Alex to come to their town in about 2 days. Serena still wasn't sure Sammy and Alex were safe. Her and the others thought that whoever hurt Sammy, might hurt Alex next and Sammy even more than they already had.

"Well, I guess we'll see you and Alex in a couple of days right?" Serena asked her brother and his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Oh course," Sammy replied. Serena hugged her little brother, and then hugged Alex. The others bid their goodbyes to their leaders' brother and his girlfriend after she bid her own goodbyes. They all got in the car, drove off, and yelled their last goodbyes. Serena looked back, and was grateful that her little brother was safe.

* * *

Somewhere in town, there in a large dining room 12 men where sitting discussing something Serena and her friends were wondering about.

"That was some push Chris."

"Thank you sir. I was very motivated, very."

"Now, onto more important matters. What about Chiba?"

"Well we are planning to get him in about a week."

"A meek?"

"Yes. And if that doesn't work as well as we think it would, then we'll get Beryl."

Another one of the men spoke up, "Yes. Since Chiba broke her heart, she has agreed to help us break him."

"Good. But if we really want her to help us I'll talk to her. She'll be over Chiba and into me so quick. We'll be done in a couple of months. Thus I'll be able to take over his money and hopefully soon to be girl."

There, sitting on the table in front of Diamond was a picture of Serena dancing in the Moonlight Rose.

* * *

Thnx for waiting so long. And again im really sorry that it took me this long. I hope u guys can forgive me. i reall y hate writers block for making u guys wait so long. PLEASE REVIEW!

I will be posting up a new chapter and possibly a new story, in about a week or so. Keep a look out.

Again im sorry and i knw this isnt much, but at least it's something right? Please reveiw!


	6. Please!

Sorry i hvnt updated in a while. it's just 2 many things hve been goin on since den, n i've had 2 deal wit people n nw skol starting...so. sry. bt here it is... da long awaited chapter! plz review

When the girls, and Andrew, got back to the mansion Serena went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed thinking about everything that happened. There she saw that she had left her cell phone charging. She picked it up and saw that she had 7 missed calls and 3 voice messages. When she saw whom they were from, they were all from an unknown number. She dialed her voice mail to check the messages.

"Hey Serena. This is Darien Chiba. We met at the Moonlight Rose last night remember? Well if you have time, please call me back as soon as possible," she heard through the phone. She was shocked. Serena had forgotten all about Darien after she went to see her brother. She then went on to listening on to the next 2 messages.

"Hi Serena. This is Darien, again. I was just wondering if you were o.k. When you left you looked scared. I hope you are ok because you should be. Anyway just give me a call whenever you can."

"Hi again Serena. I know I already called you like 2 times, but I was just wondering if anything happened to you because you don't pick up any of my calls. I mean I know I only called 2 times before, but I was just wondering again if you were o.k. This is going to be the last call because I might be filling up your voice mail. So if you get a chance, please call me back. I think I gave you my number too."

When the message was over, Serena closed her phone and just stared up at the ceiling. She didn't really remember about him, after what she had gone through.

'I can't believe that he actually remembered about me,' she thought to herself. 'I guess I should call the poor guy back. I mean he did leave me 3 really nice messages.' Serena dialed the number saved on her phone and waited for someone to answer while she heard the constant _ring ring_ of the other line.

"Hello?" She heard someone say. "Serena?" she was shocked because she didn't even know whom she was talking to.

"Um hello? Is Darien there?" she really didn't know what to say but that.

"Yeah, it's me. Um is this Serena?"

"Um yeah. Hi Darien."

"Hi Serena. Listen I'm sorry if I filled up your mail box, I guess I just didn't know if you got the other messages."

"It's ok don't worry, besides I'm the one who should be apologizing, I had left my phone in my house and after I left I had to…" Serena thought twice before she spilled her family problems to a complete and total stranger. "I had to go somewhere else and I just got home."

"Wow, it must've been something important if it took you 3 days to come back."

"Yeah it was kind of important. Anyway, thanks for the dance on Friday."

"It was nothing really. Uh Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I mean I don't know if you have lunch free in school or not, but if you don't' I thought maybe you'd like to have lunch with me?"

"Well… sure. Why not? I mean I rarely do anything during lunch."

"Oh well I guess that's good. So where do you go to school anyway? You know so that we might be able to find a place where we can eat that's close, so you won't be late to class and all."

"Well I go to the Bronx University. How 'bout you?"

"Well I go there too! I just can't believe that I've never actually seen you there," Darien said.

"Well all of my classes are on the north and south side of the school," she explained, "How 'bout you?"

"Well no wonder I've never seen you. I got to the west and east side of the school. Well if you don't mind I know this little coffee shop in campus. I mean if you like coffee that is."

"Well… I guess I could," Serena replied smiling.

"Great!" Darien said excited, "So where should I pick you up?"

"No really it's ok I can drive there on my own. Just tell me where it is and I'll just meet you there. I really don't want to bother you with having to pick me up."

"Oh really i's no problem. Besides that way we can have more time to talk." On the other line Serena was smiling serenely.

"Well… ok. Meet me at the science lab. That's where I have my last class before lunch."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Serena. Goodnight," Darien said peacefully.

"Goodnight Darien," Serena replied with the same peacefulness. With that said, they both hung up the phone and put them to charge. Serena lay there in her bed for about 10 min before she got up to change into a pair of nice loose pants and a tank top. She lay in bed thinking about the next day, and what Darien would be like. She soon drifted off to sleep. In another mansion about 30 min. away, Darien was doing the same thing. And just like Serena, he too had drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Serena woke up and did her normal routines as usual. So after her morning run, she took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore her dark wash baby phat jeans, with a baby blue long sleeved shirt that had designs of roses everywhere. She even put her hair up in two buns on the top of her head that let out a waterfall of her hair that reached her knees. She hadn't worn her hair like that in such a long time. She only wore it a couple of times after she entered college, but after that it was either in a bun or pony tail or any other thing that would keep it out of her face.

When she got downstairs, her friends were surprised at the way she had done her hair. "Serena. Did you notice that you had your hair in the meatball way again?"

"Yeah I did. I just thought I could bring it back," she replied.

"Permanently?" they all asked shocked.

"No, not permanently. Just a couple of times you know, to remind you guys about it."

"Oh ok then," Lita responded, as the others were still in shock that Serena would put her hair back as when she was still good and pure.

"Anyway lets get going, or we'll be late and we need to check out that deal with the others," Lita reminded them as they all went outside to the driveway. Finally outside and out of her confused state Amy remembered about another deal.

"Oh don't forget we also have a meeting with a client that wants to host a party in the club."

"What time is the meeting at again?"

"It's at 11:45, during our lunch hour."

Serena stopped dead in her tracks only a couple of feet from her car. "This lunch break? T…t…today?" they all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well of course it's today. What did you think meatball head?" Raye questioned her.

"Well do you think we could possibly reschedule with him?"

"Serena he could possibly be an unreasonable jerk!" Mina reminded.  
"Why would you want to reschedule anyway?" Andrew asked. He had never known Serena to want to reschedule a meeting with a potential client. Well he also never saw her try to relive her child life again.

"So… why do want to reschedule the meeting Serena?" Raye asked confused.

"Well…you see…I kind of have a…lunch date." Everyone stared at her with all confused and happy looks on their faces.

"Really?"

"With who?"

"Well remember the guy that I met at the Moonlight club the other night?"

"Wait a second you have a date with that cute guy?" Mina asked. Serena just nodded her head. "Alright Serena!" Mina high-fived her.

"Serena you know as well as any of us that no one would reschedule a meeting for a date! God what were you thinking meatball head?" Raye yelled.

"Serena Raye's right. You can't just tell a potential client, 'oh I'm sorry but we have to reschedule a meeting because the president of the company has a date and thinks that her personal life is more important than the business's future.' I'm sorry if I'm being so strong on you, but you have to remember that Mr. Tokisa is the club's biggest donator. And this is the biggest party he's ever wanted to throw," Amy explained.

"And considering it's a family party, I doubt that he'll want to reschedule this meeting," Andrew said.

Serena just looked down at her car door and just stared at it while she listened to her friends ruin her hope to date a guy that didn't know about the work that she does. And she doesn't mean the club business.

"Hey guys chill out!" Lita told them.

"Yeah c'mon she just wants to go on a simple date, with a guy that she might really like," Mina tried. Lita and Mina knew that Serena had a hard time dating people. With the club business and the gang work, she was swamped a lot of the time.

"You know what Serena?" Lita said.

"What?" Serena said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Mina and I will call Mr. Tokisa, and talk to him."

Serena got back the smile on her face, "You will?"

"Of course Serena. We understand why you want this date. And we'll do anything to make sure you're happy. And if you think that guy might be any good, then by all means go on your date and enjoy it," Mina said, then whispered, "and if he has another cute single friend that might be interested, tell him to send him my way." Serena just laughed at her friend.

"Well I guess we better get to school then," Amy said. Serena got in the car (this time driving), with Lita sitting next to her and Raye in the back seat. Lita was talking on the phone, "Ok then. Thank you. Hey Serena I have great news."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Well that was Mr. Tokisa that I just got off the phone with."

"And?" Serena questioned.

"Well he understood what you have to do, and he said not to worry. He also wouldn't want anyone to interrupt a dinner with his wife. So he said that we can reschedule the meeting for 4:30 today."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Lita!" Serena said excitedly.

"Anyway, tell us about where you're going with this guy?"

"Yeah. I'm dieing to know," Raye said.

"What? I thought you didn't want me to go in the first place." Serena questioned.

"Well since Mr. Tokisa rescheduled, I can now get excited about little date. So what's his name? Where are you guys going? How are you guys meeting each other? What-"

"Hey Raye take a breather," Lita told her.

"Well all I can tell you guys his name is Darien Chiba, we're going to have coffee in a little café by the campus. And don't worry I'll make sure to take care of myself." Serena said before her friends were givin the opportunity to tell her so.

"Hey Serena?"

"Yes Raye?"

"Hope you have a good time. You deserve a break from all the work you do."

"She's right Rena. You have so much going on with your life, and you deserve a break… Even if it is for only an hour and a half."

Serena laughed at this and responded, "Thanks guys. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean when we go out on dates you never argue with us, you just lend us your clothes, some make-up, and wish us a good time. We should've done the same to you," Raye said, sounding apologetic. (Okay you might think why these girls who are in a gang are so nice. Well they have different feelings when it comes to the personal stuff like friends or family). The rest of the ride to school was real quiet. Considering that everything that was on their mind was already said in that little conversation they had had. When they got to the school, they parked the cars, somewhere together, and went into the building heading for snack bars, to get a little breakfast in them, since they it that morning.

Darien and his friends had woken up that morning and had the usual routine, wake up, bathe and then walk to the cars. When they reached the school, was when they were having some problems… trying to keep a certain red headed girl far away from them as possible, although it was getting really hard.

"Oh come on Dary poo! You know you still want me. You can't deny it, I can see it clearly in your eyes," Beryl said with a devious glint in her eyes.

"The only thing you see in my eyes is disgust. And it's directed at you," Darien said. With that said he pushed his way passed her, and headed off into the building.

Beryl and her crew jus stood there, surprised and angry.

"Do you think he has another girl B?" one of the gooneys asked.

"Oh yes. I saw it. Well I guess we'll just have to get rid of her now don't we ladies?"


End file.
